North Vision Song Contest 22
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = |winner = |pre = 21 |nex = 23 | Green = | Green SA = Y | Purple = Y | Red = | Yellow = Y | Blue = }} North Vision Song Contest 22, often referred to as NVSC 22, will be the twenty-second edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Sofia, Bulgaria, after Dara won the twenty-first edition of the contest with "K'vo ne chu". Forty-seven countries will participate in this edition. Azerbaijan, Finland, Ireland, Kazakhstan, Montenegro and Romania will participate after last participating in the twentieth edition. Egypt will also participate for the first time since the nineteenth edition. Location Please refresh the map Bidding phase Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 26 March 2017 at the Grand Hotel Sofia in Sofia. The big 6 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the fourty-one countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Participating countries 47 countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. This includes Azerbaijan, Finland, Ireland, Kazakhstan and Romania who will all return after being absent last edition. Egypt will also return after last participating in the nineteenth edition. Returning artists Results Semi-final 1 Faroe Islands, Morocco and Ukraine will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Belgium, Bulgaria and Sweden will also vote in this semi-final. Final Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU) are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : After withdrawing for the twenty-first edition, the country stated that a return this edition is very likely. However, on January 28, 2017, RÚV announced that it will not return, due to ongoing financial issues. * : Liechtenstein initially confirmed that Claudia Schanza would represent the nation. However, accusations made by the NBU of Schanza's song being political, as well as being a cover forced Liechtenstein to tender their withdrawal on 21 February 2017. * : On 29 January 2017, RTL announced that Luxembourg would not be competing in the twenty-second edition due to budget costs. * : Monaco hasn't participated in the contest since the seventeenth edition. The specific reason behind the withdrawal has never been confirmed. However, the country has always stated that a return in a future edition isn't ruled out, meaning that Monaco might return this edition. * : After the previous head of delegation received a third strike and was forced to resign from his position, it is unlikely that Portugal will participate in the twenty-second edition. However a return in the twenty-third edition with a new head of delegation seems likely. * : Slovenia was also one of the countries that withdrew from the Northvision Song Contest 21. A return in this or a future edition is uncertain. Associate members * : It's currently unknown whether Hong Kong will participate or not, as it has been confirmed that the country can only return for this edition if they will finish in the top 6 in the twenty-first edition, and subsequently participate as part of the Big 6 this edition, similar to last edition. As the country hasn't finished in the top 6 of last edition, it's unlikely that the country will keep its participation. External links *Forum Category:Editions